World 1-1 (SMB)
World 1-1 is the first level of World 1 in Super Mario Bros. and is the first level in general of the entire Super Mario series. The first screen of the level is also the game's title screen when starting it up. It contains the basics of the Super Mario Bros. game, getting the player ready for the journey ahead. The level consists of Super Mushrooms, standard enemies such as Goombas and Koopa Troopas, a lot of Coins, a hidden secret bonus area that allows the player to skip most of the level, Fire Flowers, pits, and a flagpole at the end. According to Shigeru Miyamoto, World 1-1 was one of the later levels created, due to the "fun" courses created first being more suited for late game, where players were more familiar with how Super Mario Bros. works. Due to its iconic notability, the level has been re-created in many games, including Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3, New Super Mario Bros. Wii, New Super Mario Bros. 2 (as part of the first stage of the Gold Classics Pack), Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Paper Mario, Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS as the first level of Super Mario Challenge, and in a theater in the Metro Kingdom of Super Mario Odyssey. Enemies *Goomba *Koopa Troopa Layout World 1-1 starts out on a brick path. As the player moves forward, a Goomba appears and starts walking towards the player. The player then reaches the first ? Block of the game, and afterward the six block triangle formation of ? Blocks and regular Brick Blocks (with a Super Mushroom inside the left block). A set of Pipes can be found, with Goombas located in between them. The final pipe among the set leads to a bonus area of coins and can be entered to bypass much of the level. After that, assuming the pipe was not taken, there is a hidden 1-Up Mushroom Block and a pit followed by another ? Block containing an item, possibly a Super Mushroom or Fire Flower, depending on the player's health. Additionally, Goombas start falling down from a long row of blocks above. There is a Brick Block down below contains ten Coins that the player can retrieve by jumping repeatedly underneath the brick. There are two Brick Blocks after that; the second one contains a Super Star. Then there is a ? Block triangle formation. The top block contains a Fire Flower (or a Super Mushroom if the player is small). A Koopa Troopa and more Goombas appear. Brick Blocks and ? Blocks can be found, followed by a pyramid-like set of Hard Blocks with a gap in the middle. After that is another pyramid-like set of blocks, this time with a pit in the middle. Just following is another pipe that cannot be entered (which is the exit from the bonus area mentioned earlier), followed by two Goombas and four blocks in a row (three Brick Blocks and a coin-holding ? Block). Afterwards is another inaccessible pipe, the ending staircase for the level, and the Goal Pole, which is reused in all underground and underwater stages in the game. Category:Levels Category:Mario Series